Tasukete
by Lolita n.n
Summary: -Mi padre me violó. -Poseo una enfermedad terminal. -No recuerdo a nadie de los que estuvieron en mi vida antes de los catorce años. ¿Podrás encontrar el brillo en el vacío en el que pensaste vivir para siempre? AU. OoC. ItaSaku. CHAP 4 UP!
1. Resentment

Vengo aquí, esta vez con un ItaSaku pero que se centra en la vida de Hinata e Ino, también. Aunque va a haber más Sakura. Vengo con esta idea desde hace mucho, pero nunca me animé a hacerla porque me parecía fea, pero vamos a ver qué es lo que dicen ustedes. Y si les agrada, lo continúo.  
**Summary:** —Mi padre me violó. —Poseo una enfermedad terminal. —No recuerdo a nadie de los que estuvieron en mi vida antes de los catorce años. Sin luz, no hay oscuridad. ¿Podrás encontrar el brillo en el vacío en el que pensaste vivir para siempre?**  
Aclaraciones:** antes que empiecen a leer el fic quiero advertirles que el fic habla, en parte, (como dice en el summary) sobre el trauma que Sakura sufrió por ser violada por su padre. Espero que a nadie le moleste.**  
Pairing: **ItaSaku. NaruHina. ShikaIno.**  
Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí por lo que prohíbo su copia.

Espero que les guste la idea n.n y que me dejen un review (sin reviews, no hay historia x3)  
Sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo: "**Resentment**" (resentimiento).

* * *

  
**Haruno Sakura.  
·**Resentment.

¿Para qué querer un niño si termina abandonado en un internado? Con regalos no se soluciona ni se forman recuerdos de un intento de familia; porque eso era: una familia falsa.

Dieciséis años desde que le abrí los ojos a este mundo, cinco desde que me quedé sin verdaderos padres, dos desde que dejé el orfanato para que mis padres adoptivos se hicieran conmigo.

El repulsivo, demente e insensible _engendro_ que me tocó como padre abusó de mi durante dos largos, interminables años de mi infancia, amenazándome con matar a mi propia madre si decía algo de todo lo que me hacía. Mi madre, desquiciada por ese despreciable ser, terminó apuñalándolo una noche antes de navidad cuando él se regocijaba morbosamente por lo que me hacía; la gente la entendió, la justicia no. La metieron en la cárcel, mi custodia estuvo en manos de un orfanato. Nadie de ese lugar me hablaba, no tenía interés en hacerlo yo tampoco.

Las personas que me adoptaron no tenían ni un gramo de cordura. ¿Para que me querían si terminaron dejándome en un internado? Su trabajo los tenía bastante ocupados viajando de un lado para el otro, tanto que ya en los últimos cinco meses no los veía prácticamente. No me entristecía para nada; no los había llegado a querer. A mi padrastro lo evitaba siempre que podía, tratando de tenerlo alejado de mí tanto como fuese posible. Mi verdadero padre me había dejado miedo a los hombres, que llegaba a ser fobia cuando los tenía muy cerca o cuando estaba sola con alguno.

Por eso, en ese mismo momento mis "padres" me estaban llevando hacia mi nueva escuela que también sería mi nuevo lugar de residencia. Nunca pude llamar a ningún sitio "hogar".

Mi soledad y yo habíamos aprendido a llevarnos bien, tanto que se me hacía difícil convivir con otro sentimiento que no fuese ese. A pesar de mis _horribles_ recuerdos que venían a mi mente una y otra y otra vez cuando no tenía con qué entretenerme, solía manejar mis reacciones bastante bien. A causa de eso, mis tutores habían pedido explícitamente a las autoridades del nuevo colegio que yo pudiese tener mi propio cuarto, sin necesidad de tener que compartirlo. Amaba el poder que ellos tenían.

—Bien, Sakura –dijo mi supuesta madre cuando me abrió la puerta del vehículo para que bajase—, este va a ser tu nueva casa por un tiempo, ¿si?

Miré la estructura que se erguía frente a mí. Eran tres edificios. El más grande, el primero, era alargado y estaba repleto de ventanas en él; el segundo y el tercero eran más pequeños que el primero, pero tenían una estructura similar a éste. Alrededor, todo era césped, césped y césped; los árboles poblaban todo el lugar que se veía delimitado por paredes altas de color blanco —como si estuviésemos encerrados y nadie debiese escapar. Puse mis manos en la gran reja negra de hierro que impedía el acceso al lugar y posé mi atención en mis "padres".

—¿Voy a vivir… acá? –mi voz salió con disgusto en ella, demostrando mi estado.

—Sí –el señor de pelo oscuro, esposo de mi madrastra, me sonrió y se acercó a mí con las maletas—. Elegimos el mejor internado para que te quedes, ¿no te gusta?

—Sí, está bien –murmuré y le saqué mi equipaje—. Desde acá sigo yo sola, no hay problema.

La señora me abrazó con fuerzas y yo intenté sonreírle, pero más que eso creo que me salió una rara mueca. Me observó con incomodidad plasmada en su rostro y frotó sus manos para entretenerlas en algo.

—Espero que no se te haga muy difícil adaptarte a estas alturas, hija –masculló. De verdad estaba incómoda con la situación.

—Eh –el hombre vaciló, moviendo sus brazos, retorciéndose en su lugar sin saber que hacer. No se me acercó, sólo esbozó una sonrisa sincera—. No creo que tengas problemas para hacer amigas. Sólo esfuérzate al máximo, ¿si?

—Gracias por todo –les dije sin mucho sentimiento.

Me dí vuelta y comencé a caminar el largo camino de piedras chatas que me llevarían hasta la puerta del edificio principal. La reja de hierro que se había abierto para que yo pase, se estaban cerrando entre las personas que me habían adoptado y yo. Suspiré pesadamente, pensando en cuan difícil se me iba hacer encontrar a alguien en quién confiar, aunque no lo necesitaba en verdad.

A medida que llegaba al edificio podía ver que había varios chicos en los alrededores que me miraban con cierto interés. Claro, una chica de pelo rosado no se veía muy seguido; y, para colmo, era natural.

—¡Sakura-san! –exclamó alguien y miré hacia mi costado: una mujer de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, y un poco más alta que yo se estaba acercando a mí—. ¿E-es Sakura-san, cierto?

—Así es.

—So-soy Shizune, un gusto –dijo cordialmente y yo hice una pequeña reverencia—. Tsunade-sama dijo que llegaría. Vamos a buscar sus horarios y sus libros para que pueda retirarse a su cuarto, ¿si?

—Sí.

La mujer entendió que no era muy amigable por lo que no pronunció nada más y me llevó hasta la enorme oficina de la directora del colegio. Más bien ésta parecía una sala de estar, pero en el fondo del oscuro y rústico salón, había un escritorio y, detrás de él, una mujer rubia de ojos miel y… con atributos bastante grandes.

—¡Sakura! –gritó felizmente, yendo hacía mí con un paso acelerado y torpe—, soy Tsunade, la directora de Konoha. ¡Bienvenida!

Y destilaba olor a alcohol. Regurgitaría muy pronto.

—Un gusto –volví a hacer una reverencia y la miré seriamente.

—Bueno –la mujer miró a la morocha—. ¡Shizune! Traé los papeles para darle a esta chica.

—S-sí.

Shizune-san corrió hasta el escritorio y sacó unos papeles de uno de los cajones. Los revisó y me los tendió una vez que llegó a nuestro lado. Los observé en silencio: los horarios comunes, las reglas, el mapa del lugar, las clases, los profesores y…

—¿Mi llave?

—¡Ah! Cierto –la ojinegra sacó de su bolsillo una llave plateada con un llavero que tenía mi nombre en é: "Haruno Sakura".

—Muchas gracias.

—Ahora, Shizune te acompañará a tu cuarto para que te acomodes. Empezarás mañana las clases.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí a la secretaria —o eso parecía— de la directora hasta mi cuarto. Salimos del gran edificio y entramos en uno de los otros dos pequeños. En el último piso, el cuarto más lejano de todo el barullo provocado por los alumnos, ese era el mío. Abrí la puerta y la mujer me deseó suerte antes de irse.

El cuarto era común. Compartía el dormitorio con un pequeño sector que se asemejaba a una cocina —poseía una pequeña heladera y un microondas— y había una puerta que, seguramente, conduciría al baño. Dejé mis maletas sobre la enorme cama de dos plazas y las abrí para poder ir desempacando.

—Que asco de vida –murmuré, mientras intentaba no desdoblar la ropa.

Tocaron la puerta y la miré, interesada. ¿Quién sería? Me acerqué y la abrí lentamente: una chica de pelo rubio y ojos celestes y otra de pelo azulado y ojos blancos estaban paradas allí, sonriendo. Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Necesitan algo? –les pregunté.

—Soy Yamanaka Ino, podés decirme Ino –se presentó la rubia, señalándose.

—Me-me llamo Hyuuga Hi-Hinata. Si es de tu agrado, llamame Hinata –murmuró con tono suave y tímido la otra chica.

—Ah. Yo soy Haruno Sakura, encantada –les contesté.

—¿Podemos llamarte Sakura? –inquirió la ojizarca, con total despreocupación.

—Claro.

—Toda la escuela habla de vos –dijo Ino, emocionada—. ¿Es cierto que tu papá es Haruno Ryosuke-sama?

—Padrastro –le corregí.

—¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó, abrazando a la otra chica—. Entonces tu madre es la mejor diseñadora de este mundo.

—Simplemente es… mi madrastra.

—Oye, más tarde vamos a ir a almorzar a la terraza, ¿querés venir? –me preguntó, sin notar mi disgusto por su confianza al hablarme.

Parecía que la chica de pelo azulado no tenía voz ya que la otra hablaba como un loro, sin parar. Comenzaba a pensar que en ese lugar no había tranquilidad aunque se tuviese un cuarto propio.

—Bueno.

—¡Genial! ¿No, Hinata?

—S-sí –le respondió la tímida chica, sonriendo levemente.

Por suerte, las chicas se tuvieron que ir con la excusa de que tenían clase. Me apuré a terminar todo para así leer las reglas y ver cómo era mi horario semanal. No podíamos salir ninguno de los cinco días de clases y los viernes y sábados debíamos volver antes de las dos de la mañana, mientras que en los domingos se cerraba la puerta de entrada a las diez de la noche.

Las chicas no podían ir al edificio de dormitorios de chicos, como los chicos no podían venir al de las chicas. Qué suerte que tenía. El desayuno era de siete a ocho de la mañana y el almuerzo era de doce y media a una y media.

Los horarios, los profesores… iba siendo cada vez menos conciente de lo que leía hasta que quedé dormida sobre el escritorio de caoba que había a metros de mi cama. Fui conciente de ello cuando oí la chillona y estridente voz de la rubia que antes había interrumpido el momento de desempaque. Me froté los ojos y bostecé.

—¿Qué pasa? –pregunté molesta cuando abrí la puerta. Las dos chicas volvían a estar paradas frente a mí.

—¿Vamos a almorzar? Si no tenés almuerzo preparado, te convidaremos del que preparamos, ¿querés? –propuso la chica loro. ¿Había dormido tanto?

—Debería cambiarme –murmuré, mirándome.

Tenía un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, un tapado de color crema que lo tapaba por un poco y botas marrones oscuras con taco chupete. No era un atuendo muy adecuado para un colegio.

—Descuidá, es tu primer día –me relajó la rubia.

—Na-nadie te dirá na-nada por no lle-llevar el uniforme –por fin escuchaba la tranquilizante vocecita de la chica de ojos blancos.

—¿Vamos?

—Bueno –dije luego de unos segundos.

Me arrastraron hasta la terraza del edificio principal, donde había otras personas más… chicos. Uno era rubio y de ojos celestes, tal cual lo era Ino, sólo que su pelo era corto y estaba revuelto; otro tenía cabello negro pero poseía destellos azules y sus ojos eran como la noche: profundos y enigmáticos; y, por último, un chico de pelo castaño con rasgos perrunos en su cara. El miedo se instaló en mí: estaría cerca de _chicos_.

**X.x.x.X.x.x.X**

Espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto.  
Ahora…  
¿Me regalan un review n.n?


	2. Fear

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews **laura de uchiha**, **sakuracr**, **Arantxa Swan**, **pipeyyy**, **HxN**, **-X-KathO-Chan-X-**, **Fall Crash World**, **Arai** y **Mikane **... **n**o**n**! Lamento si no resulta ser lo emocionante o problemático como esperaban; sólo intento contarlo de la misma manera que lo haría una persona a la que le pase.  
El título del fic, "**tasukete**" significa "**ayuda**" o "**sálvenme**" (gracias **Arai** por hacerme acordar de poner el significado n.n); creo que no debo explicar porqué x3  
Sin más, les dejo el capítulo dos: **Fear** (miedo).

* * *

**Haruno Sakura.  
·**Fear.

—Di-disculpen chicas, pe-pero preferiría almorzar en mi cuarto –murmuré, intentando ocultar mi miedo—, _sola_.

—Pero –musitó Ino.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡Miren! ¡Es la chica nueva! –dirigí mi vista, angustiada, hasta el que había hablado: el de ojos celestes—. ¿Sos la nueva, cierto?

Veía su euforia en sus grandes ojos inquietos y en su sonrisa que de tan grande me llegaba a parecer tenebrosa. Inconcientemente, dí un paso hacia atrás.

—Chicas…

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto –se presentó el chico. No supe ni cuándo ni cómo, pero estaba junto a mí con su gran sonrisa.

Me puse detrás de Ino y traté de sonreír, haciendo que pareciese un juego o una burla. No quería mostrar las secuelas que había dejado ese _asco_.

—Haruno Sakura –me presenté—. Disculpá, pero prefiero mantener distancia con los recién conocidos.

—Ah –se rascó la cabeza con una risa estúpida—. Perdón.

—Sakura, ellos son Inuzuka Kiba –Ino señaló al castaño y luego al morocho— y él, Uchiha Sasuke-kun.

—Un gusto –musité, tratando de que mi mirada no fuese de desconfianza.

—Bueno, vamos a comer –las dos chicas me arrastraron con ellas hasta el lugar que eligieron para sentarse a comer.

Intenté no parecer tan incómoda como me sentía. Se me había cerrado la panza y no creía poder hacer pasar nada por el nudo de mi garganta. Todo eso se podría haber evitado si tan sólo le hubiese dicho a mi madrastra que aún no había superado _eso_. Todo por no ir al estúpido psicólogo.

—¡Hinata cocina muy bien! –miré al rubio que estaba con las mejillas infladas; debía haberse metido mucha comida en la boca.

No parecía mal chico, pero era justamente eso: un varón; digno de mi sentimiento de repulsión. Él y los otros dos. Aunque el chico morocho comenzaba a llamar mi atención: sus ojos eran algo increíblemente vacío, no podía ver sentimiento alguno en ellos.

—Sakura, ¿querés probar el pollo frito que preparó Hinata? –me preguntó la rubia.

—Bueno –me pasaron un par de palillos y los use para meterme un pedacito de la comida en la boca sin antes decir "que se aproveche" en un murmullo. Abrí mis ojos bien grande—. Nunca probé nada mejor.

—¿E-enserio? –pude notar la felicidad en los orbes de la chica tímida.

—Sí.

Ino rió y continuó comiendo. De vez en cuando comía algo, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo siendo que tenía frente a mí a tres varones y ese rubio… con su gran sonrisa que me provocaba terror. Era la misma sonrisa que le veía esbozar a _él_ cuando iba a dar comienzo a _esos_ momentos.

Tapé rápidamente mi boca para no dejar salir el sollozo que iba a ser seguido con un vómito. Siempre era igual y esos asquerosos recuerdos lograban eso en mí. Maldito engendro mal nacido.

—¿A qué clase irás, Sakura? –me preguntó el castaño.

—A la clase de segundo "c" –me apresuré a contestarle y todos parecieron asombrarse, alegrarse.

—No-nosotros vamos a-a esa clase –me contó la Hyuuga, para que entienda.

—Vaya, que suerte –murmuré.

Más hubiese sido si me hubiese tocado una clase de chicas solamente; pero eso era mucho pedir en un instituto mixto. Y la mujer que me llamaba "hija" que no me quiso enviar a un instituto de niñas. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza?

Cuando ellos debieron irse a clase, me dediqué a vaguear por el patio de la escuela. Podía ser un paisaje repetitivo pero era lindo, aunque prefería ser una ermitaña, ciertamente. Me senté en uno de los bancos de la entrada del primer edificio y me quedé allí, buscándole formas a las nubes que se paseaban lentamente por el enorme firmamento celeste.

—Ya Sasuke se graduará con las mejores notas, al igual que vos.

Oí la fuerte voz de la directora, miré hacia la puerta y fue ahí donde me quedé estática.

Junto a Tsunade-sama iba un chico alto, de pelo negro —que por una mano no le llegaba a los codos— al que lo llevaba atado en una coleta, dejando su flequillo desordenado sobre su rostro y, a los lados, despreocupados mechones sueltos. En sus ojos, que parecían carbones por su color, no podía lograr encontrar ni un atisbo de algún sentimiento —tal como el chico de la terraza. Su pálida piel estaba perfectamente acompañada por el negro de su saco abierto, que dejaba ver la camisa impecablemente blanca que se introducía en el oscuro pantalón de vestir.

_Hermoso_.

Me asusté. Por primera vez estaba pensando eso de una persona del repugnante sexo opuesto.

—¿Sakura? –la señora rubia me miró y yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, pero luego la volví a esa mujer otra vez y ella rió jocosamente—. Itachi, otra persona que te puede igualar es ella, Haruno Sakura.

El chico posó sus peligrosos, cortantes y vacíos ojos en mí y sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi espalda.

—¿Tan inteligente es? –preguntó con una voz gruesa e indiferente que me hizo arder la cara en un instante.

—Sí. En todas las escuelas en las que estuvo fue el mejor promedio, siempre.

¿Cómo sabía eso?

—Bueno, espero que tu padre pueda venir la próxima vez.

—Así será –el joven se quedó observando a Tsunade-sama cuando se iba y luego me miró, seriamente.

Tragué en seco. Eso de estar a solas con un chico de verdad que me ponía los pelos de punta y me hacía temblar. Callé un grito, mordiéndome el labio inferior, cuando lo ví caminar hacía el banco donde me encontraba yo.

—Debés ser muy inteligente para igualarme –comentó con su tonito de indiferencia entretanto se sentaba _junto a mí_. Intenté controlar mi respiración, pero fue inútil porque aumentó a grandes escalas.

—U-um.

—Tenés menos vocabulario que mi hermano –le oí murmurar cuando miró hacia el cielo—. ¿Y qué? ¿Sos privilegiada que no llevás el uniforme escolar?

Casi sufro un infarto —literalmente— cuando ví que pasaba su vista por todo mi cuerpo. _No vomites_, me repetí a mi misma.

—So-soy nueva –tartamudeé. Era raro, no sentía el odio normal que me venían siempre con las nauseas y el terror cuando un chico se me acercaba.

—¿En qué clase te tocó?

—Segundo "c" –contesté. ¿Qué tenía ese chico que le respondía sin pensar mucho? No sé, pero me gustaba no incomodarme por su presencia. Sólo lo hacía por su mirada.

—Ah, entonces te va a tocar con mi hermano menor –me comentó—. Uchiha Sasuke.

—S-sí, ya sé –murmuré—. Me e-enteré ho-hoy en el almuerzo.

—Ya.

—Se parecen –continué hablando con mi tono bajo, todavía mirando al suelo—. Su hermano y usted se parecen mucho.

—Sólo en apariencia –respondió—. Hey, ¿tu padre se llama Ryosuke?

—Sí –musité. Otro más que se pondría a admirar la clase de padres que me tocaron.

—Es el socio de mi padre –me dijo y yo lo miré, sorprendida—. Vos debés ser la "pequeña cerecita" de Ryosuke-san.

—¿Pe-pequeña cerecita? –repetí, avergonzada.

—Tu padre dice que sos la mejor cosa que le regaló la vida –lo dijo con un poco de asco, como si dijese una cursilería, pero imaginé a mi padrastro diciendo eso.

Siempre lo traté como si nunca lo hubiese conocido, tan distante, tan fría, y él creía que era lo mejor que tenía en su vida. Sentí ganas de pegarme por lo mala que había sido, pero en el fondo sabía que si lo volvía a ver seguiría tratándolo del mismo modo por el simple hecho de que era _hombre_.

—No es mi padre.

—¿Eh?

—Soy adoptada.

El chico ese, que supuse que su nombre completo sería Uchiha Itachi —si era hermano de Sasuke-kun, su apellido debería ser así—, no dijo nada más y sentí su penetrante mirada en mi cara.

—Debo irme –me paré, apurada y, sin mirarlo, me fui.

Realmente estaba asustada. No me había agarrado un ataque de nervios de los que siempre intentaba ocultar para no parecer loca ni asustar a la gente que me rodeaba para que luego no me mirasen como si fuese un bicho raro o se burlasen cuando conocían _esa_ verdad. Ese chico había logrado estar sentado al lado mío, los dos solos y hablar un poco conmigo, sin que yo gritase o saliese corriendo.

Comenzaba a sentirme rara…

**X.x.x.X.x.x.X**

Respondo a los reviews anónimos:

**Laura de Uchiha:** muchas gracias por ser mi primer review n.n . Como verás, en este capítulo aparece Itachi-kun; no mucho porque Sakura no iba a permanecer todo el rato junto a él, pero en el próximo capítulo que le toque contar a ella, prometo que va a estar más n.n . Gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos. Lolita.

**Pipeyyy:** me alegro que te haya gustado como quedó, pero el fic ya lo estoy haciendo ItaSaku :( Es que tengo otro que ya es SasuSaku y me gustó cambiar de pareja esta vez. Am… con lo de "agregame", ¿pusiste tu msn? no acepta que pongamos links y/o msn en los reviews y no salen (lo aclaro por las dudas). En fin, gracias por tu review n.n . Nos vemos. Lolita.

**HxN:** que bueno que el summary esté bien, nunca se me da hacerlos bien. No entiendo qué tipo de emoción buscás, yo sólo intento contar como toman Sakura, Hinata e Ino sus problemas desde mi punto de vista, en especial el de Sakura que a su historia con su verdadero padre la saqué de un hecho verdadero (y necesitaba desahogarme y quedó esto). Pero si lo que querés es drama, llanto y demás, trataría de hacerlo pero no sé si lo llegue a escribir bien (no se me dá eso, tampoco). En fin, espero que te guste así como es la historia y sino intentaré mejorar en lo que opines n.n . Nos vemos. Lolita.

**Arai:** gracias por regalarmelo n.n y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras (lo de buena pluma, buena idea, etc.), me animaron mucho. Por lo del título, gracias por hacerme acordar n.n quiere decir "ayuda" o "sálvame", creo que no tengo que decir porqué, ¿no? xD . Nos vemos. Lolita.

-  
-

Capítulo tres: **Hyuuga Hinata.** Pain.

"_Sentí ese agudo dolor en mi corazón por lo que llevé mi mano a él. Abrí la boca por el fuerte daño que me estaba haciendo, pero no dejé escapar sonido alguno. No quería sufrir frente a los otros…_"

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.  
Ahora…  
¿Me regalan un review n.n?


	3. Pain

Muchas gracias por los reviews **laura de uchiha**, **DaneIi**, **Adahi**, **Chibi Sakurita**, **nekiita**, **Arantxa Swan**, **-X-KathO-Chan-X-**, **leosapiens29** y **Arai**! Me hacen muy feliz las palabras que me dicen ^o^  
Esta vez no voy a contestar a los reviews porque hay una regla en fanfiction que no deja contestarlos, pero quiero que sepan que se los agradezco mucho, mucho. Quizá me cree algún blog o algo así y ahí, entre las cosas que ponga, los responda n.n  
Por cierto, lamento si hay personas a las que les parecen cortos los capítulos, pero lo hago así a fin de no agobiar a nadie con la extención n.n.  
Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo tres: **Pain** (dolor).

* * *

**  
Hyuuga Hinata.****  
·**Pain.

Sentí ese agudo dolor en mi corazón por lo que llevé mi mano a él. Abrí la boca por el fuerte daño que me estaba haciendo, pero no dejé escapar sonido alguno. No quería sufrir frente a los otros, no quería las miradas de preocupación ni que Naruto-kun me viese en ese estado deplorable en el que me tocaba estar por los dolores. Quería ser fuerte. Ino se dio cuenta y levantó el brazo para que Kurenai-sensei la viese.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yamanaka? –le preguntó con exasperación y, claro, le había llamado la atención varias veces esa clase.

—¿Puedo acompañar a Hinata al baño? –la preocupación era clara en su voz. Era muy buena amiga.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? –la profesora sabía de ese _pequeño_ problema mío y por eso se acercó a la mesa.

—Me duele el pecho –le murmuré.

—Acompañala a la enfermería, Ino –le ordenó y mi amiga me tomó de la mano con cuidado y me hizo parar.

Seguramente todos me veían con intriga; era la quinta vez en dos semanas en la que salía del salón acompañada de Ino por no sentirme bien. La enfermera nos hizo entrar y a mí me ordenó sentarme en la camilla para poder comenzar a examinarme.

—¿Sentiste mareos nuevamente?

—N-no.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—U-un poco –murmuré.

—Vamos a ver si tenés fiebre –comentó mientras sacaba del mueble blanco que había junto a la camilla un termómetro que colocó en mi boca.

—¿Te dolía el pecho?

—S-sí –intenté decir pero salió un poco raro porque debía ocuparme en sostener el termómetro entre mis labios.

—Vamos a darte el remedio de siempre, pero quiero que sigas viniendo cada vez que te duela algo, ¿si? Nada de pensar que ya se te va a pasar.

—Bu-bueno.

Poseía una enfermedad terminal desde hacía casi un año. No era una enfermedad común —ninguno de los médicos que me atendieron habían visto algo parecido— pero nadie de mis amigos, salvo Ino, era conciente de que la padecía. Intentaron muchas veces encontrar la raíz del problema, pero no lo consiguieron nunca. Me iba debilitando cada vez más en el aspecto físico y, de vez en cuando, sufría dolores en el pecho y me costaba respirar. Todas las enfermedades que podía tener con esos síntomas habían sido descartadas y ninguna operación solucionaría algo. Pero no me importaba, yo no quería operarme, corriendo el riesgo de morir antes de tiempo.

Aunque el dolor seguía ahí.

La enfermera me sacó el termómetro de la boca y arrugó la nariz al verlo. Supe que diría después.

—Tenés fiebre –se paró—. Voy a darte algo para que se te baje, ¿si?

Primero me dio el medicamento para bajar mi alta temperatura corporal y luego el de siempre, el que mantenía a mi enfermedad controlada.

—Será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto y descanses un poco.

—N-no, estoy bien.

—No, Hinata –me regañó Ino—. Vamos a ir al cuarto para que estés relajada. Quiero a mi amiga.

Ella era tan conciente como yo de que podía dejar de estar en cualquier momento y que, aunque descansar no hiciese nada relevante, me ayudaba en mi estado de ánimo. Mi corazón podía parar de hacer su trabajo cuando quisiese.

Por suerte, ya no podía llorar más por ese tema. Se me habían acabado las lágrimas hacía mucho; el sólo pensar que tenía los días contados y _debía_ vivir cada día como si fuese el último, me angustiaba, pero tenía que ser feliz.

—Vamos.

Mi amiga Yamanaka me agarró de la mano, nuevamente, y me llevó a nuestro cuarto con paso lento para que no me esforzase tanto. Nos detuvimos al ver a Sakura caminando hacía la puerta; Ino comenzó a gritarle, sacudiendo su brazo para que nuestra nueva amiga la viese y, por suerte, lo hizo.

Nos esperó hasta que nos acercamos y nos observó con curiosidad.

—¿Se escaparon de clase? –nos preguntó, interesada en la respuesta.

—No –le contestó Ino—. Hinata no se sentía bien.

—¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó, preocupada.

—Na-nada, só-sólo me dolía la-la cabeza –no quería contarle la verdad. Si no quería preocupar tontamente a mis amigos, menos a alguien que estaba conociendo.

—Ah.

—¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Ino.

—Paseaba por el patio –hizo una pequeña pausa— para conocer.

—Bueno, nosotras íbamos a nuestro cuarto, ¿querés venir?

—Está bien.

Aún seguía con el dolor en mi pecho cuando llegamos a nuestro dormitorio, pero iba calmando de a poquito. Sakura me aconsejó que me acostara, pero por suerte, Ino dijo que me sentara a tomar algo. No _quería_ acostarme; la mayoría de las veces, cuando me dolía el pecho, me costaba respirar y el estar acostada lo empeoraba.

—No tenés buena cara, Hinata –murmuró mi nueva amiga de pelo rosado, acercándose a mí.

—Vo-voy a-a estar bi-bien, só-sólo hay que-que esperar a que e-el remedio ha-haga efecto –no me molestaba decir eso, pero me sentía mal por no contarle.

Era cierto que no nos conocíamos pero si estábamos planeando con Ino convertirla en nuestra amiga, no contarle ese secreto era algo malo para nuestra confianza. Pero todo sería para no preocuparla; bastante que la rubia había oído aquella vez hablar de mi enfermedad a la directora.

—Sakura, ¿querés quedarte a dormir hoy?

—N-no… e-es que planeo ordenarme hoy –lo decía como si pidiese perdón por su contestación—. Tal vez otro día, si no les molesta…

—Bueno –acordó con una sonrisa.

Nuestra nueva conocida nos acompañó un buen rato en el que nos dedicamos a hacer un poco de la tarea que nos habían dejado y a ver televisión. Descubrí que Sakura poseía una obsesión por los pockys y que no soportaba mucho el ruido. Ino, para hacerle la contra, montó un gran escándalo ella sola, logrando irritar a la otra chica que terminó pegándole con mi mochila.

—¡Eso es agresión física! –espetó Ino, riendo cuando recibió el golpe.

—Sos molesta –le espetó.

Sonreí, pensando en la confianza que habían tomado en tan poco tiempo. Las ganas de toser se me estaban haciendo insoportables, pero no quería hacerlo para no tener a Ino preocupada por mí todo el tiempo. Ya me bastaba con haber tenido que rogar por el derecho a una vida como cualquier persona normal, que va a la escuela con amigos.

Naruto-kun…

—¡Hinata está roja! –exclamó Sakura.

—Ese sonrojo –noté que la voz de mi amiga se tornaba pícara—. Es por haber pensado en alguien, ¿cierto?

Rió jocosamente y nuestra invitada se puso a exigir una explicación, pero no me creía cuando le decía que no era nada.

—A Hinata le gusta Naruto.

—¡I-Ino! –susurré.

—¿Enserio?

—S-sí –bajé la mirada, no soportaba el calor que tenía mi cara cuando me sonrojaba.

—Espero que puedas decírselo algún día –la miré, sorprendida por el tono nostálgico que había tenido esa frase y ví en sus ojos un destello de tristeza.

—¿Sa-Sakura…?

—Pe-perdón –se pasó las manos por los ojos con apuro y sonrió—. Tengo que terminar cosas en mi pieza.

Nos saludó con la mano y se fue rápidamente.

—Es rara –musitó Ino.

—No-no so-somos quienes pa-para decir e-eso, ¿ci-cierto? –reí débilmente y ella sonrió con orgullo.

—Perder la memoria de vez en cuando es una buena excusa en la escuela –comentó ella entre carcajadas.

—¿To-todavía no…?

—Algún día _la_ voy a recordar, Hinata.

—Se-sería he-hermoso que fu-fuese así, ¿no? –nuestra charla había tomado un rumbo serio y triste. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro y sonreí—. Se-sería mejor que-que continuásemos co-con nuestro tra-trabajo de historia.

—El era Meiji no se investigará por sí sola –asintió varias veces con una sonrisa graciosa plasmada en su cara.

Nuevamente, sentí ese dolor punzante y agudo en mi corazón que me hizo agarrarme la zona del corazón con más fuerza de lo normal. Estaba doliendo, y mucho.

—¿Hi-Hinata? ¿Qué-qué te pasa?

—No-no e-es nada –la calmé—. ¿Ha-hacemos e-el trabajo?

Me vio con un poco de desconfianza pero aceptó a seguir con nuestra tarea.

Nos llevó poco más de una hora para terminar con las preguntas que Iruka-sensei nos había dado y, en el instante en que guardamos todo, el celular de Ino vibró en nuestra pequeña mesita de madera.

—Naruto quiere que bajemos –me miró con su sonrisa traviesa—. Está preocupado por vos.

—¿Po-por mí?

—¡Te pusiste roja, te pusiste roja! –canturreó, burlándose de mí.

—No-no digas e-esas cosas, Ino –le pedí.

—Ya, ya.

Fuimos a la entrada del edificio de los dormitorios de las chicas y allí nos encontramos con Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun que inmediatamente se acercaron a mí, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—¡Hi-Hinata! ¿E-estás bien? –me preguntó mi preciado rubio.

—S-sí.

—Ya van muchas veces que salís del salón sintiéndote mal, Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? –más que una pregunta de preocupación, Kiba parecía exigir respuesta.

—E-es nada, lo-los ca-cambios de clima me-me suelen po-poner algo ma-mal –les contesté, tratando de idear una buena excusa.

—Pero no puede ser que estés así por simples cambios de calor y frío –me contradijo Kiba. ¿No podía aceptar mi explicación? No iba a ser causa de su preocupación; yo era _fuerte_.

—Hinata –susurró Ino.

—La-las vacaciones de-de i-invierno se a-acercan, ¿se-se van a ir? –me miraron mal por haber cambiado el tema tan rotundamente.

—No hagas eso –me regañó Kiba—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Na-nada.

—Si no nos quiere decir no la forcemos, Kiba –a mi me gustaba mucho cuando Naruto-kun mostraba su personalidad de alegría desbordante, pero la seriedad no le iba mal.

Finalmente, terminaron respondiendo a la pregunta que había creado para desviar la atención de mi _problemita_. Ninguno de los dos se quedaría esa semana en el colegio al igual que Ino y que yo. Talvez, deberíamos haberle preguntado a Sakura sobre eso. ¿Y si se quedaba sola? La mayoría —si no es que eran todos— de los chicos del salón se iban también en esas vacaciones.

—Hinata –llamó mi atención Ino—. Vamos a ver qué hay en el comedor, ¿venís?

—S-sí.

—Espero que haya torta de chocolate como el martes pasado –expresó Naruto-kun, abrazando a Kiba de costado.

—Con tal de que haya cosas ricas, está bien –rió el castaño.

—¿Te acordás del té raro que había ayer? –me preguntó Ino con diversión en su voz pero con expresión de asco en su cara.

—E-era raro, pe-pero no e-era tan feo –murmuré, conteniendo la risa.

—Sos demasiado suave con la cocinera.

—N-no… -reí suavemente.

Para la felicidad de Naruto-kun, había porciones de torta de diferentes cosas —algunas raras. Cada uno agarró una y nos fuimos a sentar a las mesas para poder comer tranquilos.

Como otras veces, el dolor me llegó de repente por lo que apreté con mi poca fuerza a la mesa, conteniendo el suplicio que estaba sufriendo. Intenté seguir comiendo como si no pasase nada pero no me estaba sintiendo bien y comenzaba a tener frío.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios secos y comencé a padecer la falta de fuerza en las manos que muchas veces me tocaba vivir. Suspiré y le sonreí a Ino que se encontraba mirándome con cuestionamientos en sus ojos.

—E-estoy bien –le dije con mi tono de voz habitual.

Seguimos comiendo tranquilamente pero no pude evitar sentir la angustia de saber que pronto vería todo negro y no podría hablar más con Ino, ni con Kiba-kun, ni con Naruto-kun.

Todo, todo sería… _vacío_.

-  
-

Capítulo cuatro: **Yamanaka Ino.** Memories.

"…_pero ahora que podía que fuese capaz de volver a poseer los recuerdos de mi vida, estaba asustada._"

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.  
Ahora…  
¿Me regalan un review n.n?


	4. Memories

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, actualizo. Había dejado en hiatus la historia. Disculpen la demora, pero aquí está, finalmente, el nuevo capítulo.  
Muchas gracias a los reviews: **Chibi Sakurita**, **Yaku-chan!**, **leosapiens29**, **-X-KathO-Chan-X-**, **Tsubaki Uzu Uzu**, **Ren Curtis**, **Kasu Uzumaki**, **Katia**, **Mistress of Nightmare** y **Lisseth96** n_n (Mañana me ocuparé de responder los reviews, aunque seguramente no recordarán lo que habían puesto. Disculpen la demora, nuevamente). Y muchas gracias a las personas que pusieron la historia en "alert" y en favoritos (:  
También pido disculpas si les parece largo o corto el capítulo, o incluso aburrido. La idea es contar la historia "con suavidad" y no de golpe.  
Sin más, el capítulo cuatro: **Memories** (Recuerdos).

**Yamanaka Ino.  
·**Memories.

Me desperté con todas mis energías. Hoy iba a ser el primer día de escuela de la hija de mi diseñadora favorita, ¡y ella era mi amiga! Bueno, todavía no era tan así, pero íbamos en ese rumbo, aunque ya habíamos tenido nuestras pequeñas peleas. Mas, ciertamente, esa chica era _rara_.

Me puse el uniforme del colegio, cepillé mis dientes y me arreglé frente al espejo, regocijándome de mi propia belleza. ¡Qué linda que era! Reí alegremente, disfrutando de mi buen ánimo, y volví a la sala donde estaban nuestras camas y me abalancé sobre Hinata, quien se encontraba durmiendo, apacible.

—¡Arriba, señorita dormilona! –grité con todas mis fuerzas pero ella abrió los ojos con la misma calma de siempre. Se había acostumbrado ya a mis métodos para despertarla—. ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy, Hinata?

—Bu-buen día, I-Ino –me murmuró con su linda voz adormilada—. Bi-bien, ¿y vo-vos?

—Perfecta. Recuerdo quien soy y cómo te debo despertar –volví a carcajear y me miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Te cambiás y vamos a buscar a la rarita con frente de marquesina para ir a desayunar?

—De-deberías de-dejar de llamarla así –me aconsejó y sonreí inocentemente—. O-o te va a-a volver a go-golpear.

—Si esto sigue así, para fin del año escolar termino desfigurada –murmuré pensativa, y luego puse una perfecta cara de terror—. ¡Perderé mi belleza!

—Se-seguramente va-vas a se-ser igual de-de bonita, no te-te preocupes.

—Gracias.

Mi compañera de cuarto era tan, pero tan amable con los demás que hasta me daban ganas de pegarle a Naruto por no darse cuenta de la chica que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía mucho. Qué estúpido que era.

Esperé a que ella terminara de cambiarse para ir a buscar a la nueva y, así, bajar juntas a desayunar.

Cuando tocamos la puerta, nos atendió un monstruo de pelo rosa, ojeras y un pijama blanco todo desarreglado. Grité levemente, haciéndome la espantada —aunque el aspecto de la rarita lograría asustar hasta a Ibiki-sensei, que era peor que un cuento de terror por la noche en un bosque lleno de ruidos extraños—. Me miró mal.

—No me van esos chistes, cerda –se quejó.

—Bueno, bueno –le dije—. Vamos a desayunar, ¿venís?

—Tengo que cambiarme…

—Te-te esperamos –la preciosa voz de mi querida Hinata se hizo escuchar.

—Bueno, ahora vuelvo.

Estuvimos _demasiado_ tiempo esperando a que la cosa que dormía en ese cuarto saliese. Como una persona decente, volvió con nosotras vestida con el uniforme; arrugué mi seño: le quedaba bastante _moe_.

—Usá otro. La única chica linda en el salón soy yo –miré a Hinata—. A vos te lo permito porque es tu tierna naturaleza.

—No molestes –me espetó la chica de la frente enorme y me empujó, agarrando la mano de Hinata—. ¿Vamos?

—¡Hey! ¡Yo soy la única que se adueña de Hinata!

—Te-tengo dos ma-manos –murmuró mi dulce chica de los ojitos blancos, para que no me irritase.

Entre las dos la arrastramos —literalmente— hasta el comedor. Jugábamos a ver quién era la que tenía el mando y conducía a nuestra amiga. Obviamente, yo era la dueña de mi compañera y por eso era la que iba delante de las tres, pero el monstruo del armario se creía capaz de ganarme e intentaba correr —cosa que la hacía parecer un pato— para pasarme.

—Chi-chicas –miré con miedo a mi querida Hinata. Tenía la voz lastimosa y arrugaba la nariz.

—Pe-perdón, Hinata, no lo hice queriendo –murmuré. La desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí como siempre que la veía en ese estado. Ella no podía esforzarse.

—E-está bien, só-sólo me agité –me contestó, sonriendo. Siempre me decía que estaba bien con esa sonrisa suya que me hacía dudar pero no le insistía nunca.

—¿Qué te pasó, Hinata? –le preguntó Sakura con intriga. La entendía, no saber nada y ver que a cada rato Hinata ponía cara de dolor, seguramente era algo incómodo.

—Me-me agité –dejó escapar de entre sus labios una risita llena de nervios y yo suspiré. Pensar que empezábamos el día así.

Tuvimos que separarnos cuando sonó el timbre para entrar a clases ya que Sakura tenía que ir a hablar con Kakashi-sensei con quien teníamos la primera hora.

Hinata y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares —una al lado de la otra—, ella tras un asiento vacío y yo tras el idiota de Naruto. Todos estaban hablando de "la chica del cabello rosa" pero no me gustaba que los chicos estuviesen _tan_ interesados; yo era más linda, más flaca, era buena en los deportes y mi piel era blanca como la de ella. ¿Qué tenía mejor que yo?

—No-no te pre-preocupes –Hinata me sonreía; había entendido mi estado de preocupación—, no-no parece que-que a Sa-Sakura le i-interese Sa-Sasuke-kun…

—Espero –deseé.

—¡Ino! –la zanahoria con patas llamada Karin quien se atrevía a pensar que era digna competencia para mí, apareció frente a nosotras con su rostro de enojo—. ¿Quién sos para sentarte a almorzar con MI Sasuke-kun?

—Si seguís arrugando tu cara así, en poco tiempo te parecerás a una vieja –me burlé de ella cosa que la enfadó más.

—Te vuelvo a ver cerca de él y te quedás sin cabeza, rubia oxigenada.

—Me das miedo enserio. Más tu cara –volví a reírme y ella se fue echando humo.

No me agradaba nada que la mitad de las chicas del colegio se interesasen en él, porque era _mío_ y de nadie más. Por esa razón me preocupaba tanto la llegada de Sakura porque, en el fondo, sabía que ella era bonita y podía sacarme mi lugar.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Hoy llega Shikamaru! –gritó Choji, un gordito castaño que no paraba de ingresar comida a su boca ni aunque le pagasen.

—¿Ya pasaron los dos años? –Naruto pareció verdaderamente emocionado.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Quién es? –le pregunté a Hinata que me miró con tristeza.

—E-es u-un compañero que tu-tuvimos ha-hace mucho –murmuró—. Se-se fue de-de inter-intercambio a Australia po-por do-dos años…

—Dos años –murmuré.

Eso significaba que era imposible que lo recuerde puesto que hacía dos años de mi accidente. Sólo poseía dos años de recuerdos y eso no lo incluía a él.

—Ino, ¿no te acordás de Shikamaru, cierto? –me preguntó Kiba con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

—No…

—Vamos a tener que explicarle tu situación –masculló Choji que estaba en el mismo estado que Kiba. Los miré, sin entender—. Nunca le contamos sobre tu accidente.

—¿Y?

—Habían comenzado a salir.

—¿E-eh?

¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de alguien que no era Sasuke-kun? Eso era imposible.

—S-sí –me respondió Hinata ante el atontamiento.

—Buen día, bolita de inútiles –nuestro profesor de matemática, Kakashi-sensei de pelo plateado y ojos negros, entró al salón y dejó sus cosas en el escritorio para pasar a vernos a todos—. ¿Qué esperan? Cada uno a sus lugares —nos ordenó, exasperado y, cuando le hicimos caso, continuó—. Bueno, creo que ya todos saben sobre ella y, la mayoría, la vió; tenemos una nueva compañera.

Miró hacia la puerta y le ordenó que pasase. Sakura entró con timidez y con, supuse que era, miedo y se quedó cerca de la puerta, alejada del profesor.

—Eh… –Kakashi-sensei pareció incomodarse con aquel detalle—. Podés presentarte.

—So-soy Haruno Sakura. Por favor, sean buenos conmigo –murmuró y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Bueno, Sakura, tu lugar es junto a Naruto –señaló al rubio patoso y la ví vacilar en su paso pero, finalmente fue hasta su sitio—. Bueno; otra noticia es que está previsto que Shikamaru llegue hoy al mediodía y, si es así, vamos a tener un pequeño momento para que nos cuente sobre sus vivencias.

—¡Hora libre! –gritó Naruto, resaltando como siempre.

—No –Kakashi-sensei lo miró con fastidio—. Dije "pequeño momento".

Uzumaki pareció entender y se quedó callado.

La clase empezó normal. Podíamos resolver los problemas con el compañero del costado por lo que Hinata y yo empezamos a trabajar juntas. Pero la paz de nuestra clase se vió usurpada por el grito —que casi me rompe los tímpanos de lo agudo y fuerte que fue— que soltó Sakura al pararse de inmediato de su lugar y mirar con horror a Naruto que miraba para todos lados, sorprendido.

—¿Qué-qué te pasa, Haruno? –le preguntó Kakashi-sensei, igual de sorprendido que todos, que había dejado su lectura para verla. Se paró y fue hasta ella y la tomó de los brazos—. ¿Por qué llorás? –le preguntó, extrañado.

—No-no me haga nada –murmuró ella. ¿Hacerle algo por haber interrumpido la clase? ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta que el tipo ese era un holgazán de las mismas características que Naruto?

—Eh –vaciló—. No planeaba pegarte.

Sakura se abrazaba ella misma, mirando con sus ojos húmedos y horrorizados al profesor. Kakashi-sensei se rascó la cabeza y me miró.

—Ino, ¿podrías llevarla afuera para que se tranquilice?

—S-sí –respondí algo confundida y me paré junto a la nueva—. ¿Vamos, Sakura?

Se abrazó a mí como si de ello dependiese su vida y salimos de allí; en aquel instante su llanto se hizo más fuerte. No entendí bien el porqué, pero me estaba dando cuenta que las personas que se relacionaban conmigo realmente eran raras.

En silencio, atravesamos todos los pasillos necesarios hasta llegar al patio, y, luego de buscar un buen sitio en el césped, comenzó el período de "tranquilizar a la loca".

Debía hacer una encuesta para saber cuántos chicos raros había en Konoha.

—Pe-perdón –gimoteó.

—No me importa salir de la clase de matemáticas –reí para tratar de mostrarle que no era nada, pero parecía estar peor—. ¿Qué te pasa? Sos rara.

—Ya-ya sé.

—Kakashi-sensei no te iba a pegar por haber interrumpido la clase –le dije para calmarla—. No sé cómo eran tus otras escuelas, pero esa no es la filosofía de este colegio.

—¿Pe-pegarme? –susurró, como si esa idea no se le hubiese ocurrido nunca.

—¿No fue eso lo que pensaste? –inquirí y ella negó con su cabeza—. Entonces, ¿por qué le pediste que no te hiciera nada?

—Po-por nada –se acomodó y se secó las lágrimas que paseaban todavía por sus mejillas, con la manga de la campera gris de nuestro uniforme escolar—. Disculpá por asustarte así…

—No, está bien –le sonreí—. Pero, si tenés algún problema, Hinata y yo somos tus amigas, ¿o no?

—Hace un día que nos conocemos.

—Existe el amor a primera vista y la amistad también –reí con complicidad y me gané su sonrisa. El sentimiento de molestia que había tenido antes por ella ahora era uno de protección, igual al que tenía por Hinata.

El resto de las clases pasaron normalmente. Naruto no se le volvió a acercar a Sakura y toda la escuela comenzó a generar rumores acerca de ella por haber tenido ese momento en la clase con Kakashi-sensei. Aún así, Sakura no parecía molestarse por eso.

—Siempre es igual –nos dijo a Hinata y a mí cuando le preguntamos.

Cuando interrogué —violentamente era demasiado brusco como adjetivo. Mejor era: efusivamente— a Naruto, él se escudó explicándome que en la clase sólo le había tocado la mano sin querer, cuando ambos quisieron agarrar una lapicera y fue ahí donde ella se puso a gritar. No sé qué de malo tendría eso, pero Sakura se había puesto muy rara; parecía tener miedo de algo.

En mitad del almuerzo nos reunieron a todos los de nuestro salón, haciéndonos dejar de comer, algo que agradecí ya que estaba a punto de romper mi dieta y no era algo que quisiese verdaderamente. El pretexto era encontrarnos con aquel joven que había ido a estudiar al exterior. Junto al escritorio del profesor, sentado en una silla, estaba un chico de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, y sus ojos oscuros encerraban una mirada de fastidio al igual que la expresión de su cara —no había nadie con él, no entendía por qué esa actitud—. De repente, mi corazón pegó un salto y comencé a sentir dolores de cabeza pero intenté ignorarlos para escuchar los murmullos que se habían formado entre todos. Kakashi-sensei se paró frente a nosotros, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Shikamaru volvió con nosotros.

—¡Shikamaru! –gritaron casi todos, acercándose al recién llegado.

Naruto, Kiba, Choji y otros chicos pasaron por mi lado para correr a encontrarse con aquel chico que me hacía sentir mal y fruncir el seño con fuerza. ¿Él había sido mi novio? Odiaba no recordar nada. Mi niñez, mis cumpleaños, mi madre y, ahora, mi supuesto novio.

Estuvo alrededor de veinte minutos contándonos —sin ganas, evidentemente— sobre sus vivencias en _Brisbane_, la capital del estado de _Queensland_. El paisaje, los centros turísticos, sus compañeros, la escuela, las costumbres. Contó todo lo que vivió a grandes rasgos sin poner mucho énfasis en nada de eso. Aunque, si debía ser franca, no había puesto especial atención en nada, debido a que tenía mi mente concentrada en analizar cada gesto, cada movimiento que realizase, intentando recordarlo.

Una vez que se dio por terminada esa charla que sería continuada, seguramente, en la próxima hora con Kotetsu-sensei —porque la intriga de saber sobre los detalles lo haría preguntar—, nos dirigimos a la terraza para poder pasar un rato de tranquilidad. Pero, para mí, no sería así.

El chico recién llegado se acercó a nuestra rondita y me miró fijamente.

—Ino, ¿puedo hablar con vos? –ya no era fastidio lo que había en su voz, era disgusto que intentaba ocultarse en la amabilidad.

Hinata me sonrió cuando volteé a verla; sabía muy bien que quería darme ánimos con esa acción, por lo que me paré y me alejé junto con aquel _extraño_ para poder hablar.

—¿Cómo empiezo? –le oí murmurar mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca—. Soy Nara Shikamaru, un chico que hace poco más de dos años se fue de este colegio por una beca y dejé a una chica que quería acá.

Sonreí. La forma en que me estaba diciendo las cosas me parecía muy graciosa, pero aún así me dolía la cabeza. Mucho, mucho más que antes.

—Esa chica –continuó— tuvo un problema del cual no supe hasta hoy que mis amigos me contaron –hizo una leve pausa y le oí susurrar—: Qué problemático –por eso, reí suavemente—. Ino, empecemos devuelta, como si fuésemos amigos como cuando teníamos catorce.

Vaya a saberse por qué, sentí vergüenza. Era, por muchos factores, una extraña situación.

—No te conozco, Shikamaru-kun –dije su nombre con cuidado, no sabía cómo era que lo llamaba antes—, pero supongo que si habíamos empezado a ser novios, vamos a ser amigos.

Un pitido agudo sonó en mi cabeza y logró hacerme caer al suelo por la inestabilidad que me provocó. Una imagen confusa me llegó a la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una dulce voz que parecía cantar y los gritos de alguien se escuchaban animadamente.

Me tapé los oídos, asustada; demasiado ruido.

—¡Ino! –gritó Shikamaru y abrí los ojos de golpe—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí…

—¿Qué-qué te pasó? –Hinata tenía su rostro preocupado.

—Se me vino una imagen a la cabeza –contesté—. No pude entender qué era, pero también oí a alguien cantar y a alguien gritar.

—Quizá estés recuperando tus recuerdos –dijo Naruto, alegremente, haciéndome quedar estática por unos segundos.

—¿Recuperarlos? –murmuré inconscientemente.

Yo había deseado eso desde que me desperté en el horrible cuarto blanco del hospital en el que había permanecido por casi un mes, pero ahora que podía que fuese capaz de volver a poseer los recuerdos de mi vida, estaba _asustada_.

¿Y si no valía la pena recordar? ¿Y si sólo llegaban recuerdos malos? Quizá era mejor seguir con mi vida de dos años y no toda entera.

—Ino –ví a Sakura aparecer entre los chicos y la miré mientras reía nerviosamente—. ¿Por qué no me contaste?

—No es que lo vaya divulgando por todos lados –me excusé entretanto me levantaba con la ayuda de mi compañera de cuarto, sintiendo aún una pequeña molestia en mi cabeza.

La ví bajar la vista al suelo y me acerqué a ella cuando todos volvieron a sus propias tareas luego de que fingiese estar perfecta.

—¿Estás enojada? –cuestioné.

—No –susurró y continuó con el mismo suave tono—. Es sólo que estaba pensando que me encantaría que me pase lo que a vos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Perder la memoria –me respondió, dejándome sin palabras. Cuando reaccioné, fruncí el ceño.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? –le pregunté—. Es lo peor que te puede pasar. Perder los recuerdos es como perder tu esencia, es como si los años que viviste no valiesen de nada –hice una pausa, apretando los puños. Me enojaba que la gente pensase así—. Sakura… no me acuerdo de mi propia madre. La mujer en las fotos es _ajena_ a mí.

En ese momento la ví ponerse pálida a pesar de lo blanco natural de su piel. Supuse que estaría pensando en lo que le dije.

Las ganas de llorar me invadieron en un segundo, haciendo desaparecer todas mis dudas. Quería mis recuerdos devuelta, quería mi vida, mi infancia… quería a mi madre.

—Sakura –susurré—, ¿por qué querés quedarte sin recuerdos?

No entendía. Una persona con amnesia pagaría lo que fuese necesario por recobrar el pasado y ser enteramente ella, pero mi nueva compañera se quería deshacer de ellos. ¿Qué pensaría para desear eso?

—Por nada. Es sólo un deseo tonto –me respondió con desánimo y se alejó de mí.

Ese día tenía el club de natación por lo que Hinata y Sakura se fueron a los cuartos sin mí. Me dirigí a la pileta que se encontraba no muy lejos del edificio principal, junto con la cancha de fútbol, voley y basquet; a lo lejos se podía ver las canchas de tenis y la zona de béisbol.

—¡Ino! –una chica de pelo castaño atado en dos moñitos y de ojos de color chocolate se acercó a mí, corriendo—. Vamos, andá a cambiarte.

—¿E-eh? ¿Po-por qué tan apurada, Tenten-senpai? –le cuestioné.

—Tsunade-sama quiere tomar ella misma nuestros tiempos –me contestó con una gran sonrisa, la cual imité.

Habíamos querido desde mayo que la directora mirase nuestras prácticas porque, de esa forma, podríamos competir con otras escuelas. Nunca habíamos tenido esa posibilidad y que la misma directora se ofreciese a dárnosla, era un hermoso logro.

Corrí hasta nuestro pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban los pequeños _lockers_ de cada una de las chicas que formaban parte del club. Enfrentados a estos, había bancos largos y, al costado, un sitio en el cual ducharse que era cubierto por una cortina blanca. Me saqué la ropa y la dejé en mi lugarcito cuando saqué mi traje de baño —que era como el de todas: de una sola pieza, azul y con mi nombre completo y la clase a la que pertenecía, escrita en el pecho— y me lo coloqué.

Salí para poder ver a Tenten-senpai pero ella estaba hablando con Tsunade-sama, así que, acto seguido, me dirigí al borde de la pileta y toqué el agua con mi pie. Me dieron ganas de meterme cuando sentí el calor rodear mi extremidad pero una mano me sacó de mi ilusión.

—Ino, ¿querés empezar vos? –me preguntó mi senpai con una sonrisa. Todas las chicas del club estaban allí; ¿cuándo habían aparecido?

—N-no –murmuré, sonrojada. Siempre era la que más entusiasmada estaba por meterse al agua, pero si la directora miraba, prefería ser alguna de las que iban a la mitad.

—Entonces –Tenten-senpai peinó a todas con la mirada—. ¿Himeko-chan?

—¡Sí! –le oí gritar a alguien.

Observé algunas pasadas: los tiempos eran muy buenos. Había que hacer los cincuenta metros de la pileta nadando sólo el estilo _crol_ ida y vuelta. Era el estilo que más se me daba por lo que no tuve tanto problema de nervios. Estuve a punto de morir de hipotermia cuando fue mi turno. Miré a Tsunade-sama observar el cronómetro en su mano y fijé mi vista en el frente, esperando por la señal.

—Ahora –la fuerte voz fue como el tiro al aire que daba inicio a mi tiempo.

Me tiré de cabeza al agua, sintiendo el peso de ésta hacer presión sobre mí. Amaba esa sensación; era única. Volví a la superficie para comenzar a bracear y a patalear para poder avanzar con mayor rapidez. Esa era mi felicidad a mis dieciséis años; el nadar, estar entre el agua era algo que disfrutaba al máximo. Esos eran mis mejores recuerdos y me alegraba por poder hacerlos.

Toqué la pared del lado en que salí y saqué mi cabeza del agua, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento.

—Un minuto, treinta y ocho segundos, siete décimas –le oí decir a Tsunade-sama y salté de la felicidad. Había superado mi marca anterior por diez segundos.

Volví a tener el fuerte dolor de cabeza y otra imagen —un poco más nítida que la anterior— llegó a mi mente. En ella, una persona se acercaba, con los ojos cerrados y una interminable paciencia. Una frase clara hizo eco en mí: "Me gustás".

Sacudí mi cabeza y me sujeté de la escalerilla de la pileta para salir de allí. Mis recuerdos estaban volviendo y me asustaba, pero no me importaba. Los quería devuelta conmigo.

Mi precioso ser, mi yo… mis memorias.

Capítulo cinco: **Haruno Sakura**. Trust.

"_Había algo en sus ojos que me asustaba, pero no había rastro de angustia en mi corazón. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podía ser que no me molestase su presencia._"

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.  
Ahora...  
¿Me regalan un review n.n?

—


End file.
